Mine
by Son Of A Banana
Summary: Just as a dreamy sigh left Alison's mouth, her mouth twisted downwards as she watched some girl in an apron make her way up to Emily, come extremely close to Emily's personal bubble, motion to the storage room of the cafe, and ever so slowly slide her hand down Emily's arm before grinning again and disappearing into the back again. Who the hell was this bitch?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. But I _so_ wish I did so I could've seen Ashley give Shay that lapdance. I'M STILL DEAD.**

* * *

Spencer gazed at her coffee with a distinct look in her eye, periodically yet tentatively looking at the steamy, dark liquid swirling around in her cup, or glancing at her brunette friend behind the register, who would occasionally look up and smile back in Spencer's direction.

It had been a long, long day. Even though it hadn't been caused by the chaos of "A", today, it was purely the stress of growing up constantly on her heels. Her mother had been completely persistent in making sure that she picked the right college and the right scholarship and the right dorm, and if she had to hear the word 'college' one more time, she was going to take the pen laying next to her mother's hand and shove it in her own eye; maybe then she'd get sent back to Radley, at least she'd be away from all this godawful brain stress. Instead of severely injuring herself, or potentially her mother, she'd opted to grab her daily dose of caffeinated cocaine whilst she patiently waited for Emily to close up The Brew so she could relax and release some tension with her best friend; God knows she needed it.

Spencer tilted her head as she watched Emily flee from the register, disappearing into the back of the shop to return moments later with plastic cups and auburn-colored napkins, Emily tightly plastering another smile onto her face as what seemed like the last customer made their way up to the register.

She pulled out the last smidge of daily hospitality she had in her and mustered,"What can I get for you?" She forced her tire down throat and smiled at the polished looking blonde girl who was intently eyeing the menu above Emily's head. Emily couldn't help but impatiently tap her fingers against the counter, glancing at the clock across the room once again; it was almost 10:59, and she wondered what had possessed this girl to waltz in and take her sweet time when it was clearly closing time and she'd kept Spencer waiting since 9 PM.

"I'm actually looking to apply for a job here?" The blonde's voice was soft and bright, and her clothes looked fresh out a Vineyard Vines catalog. Emily's eyes glanced the girl up and down, and she found a disturbing resemblance between her and Hanna's stepsister, Kate. Thankfully, this girl had not yet done anything or said something to further Emily's disturbance, and instead of brown eyes and straight blonde hair, this girl had orbs of grey-green and extremely curly hair; really, she looked like a blonde sheep. The brunette looked around the dimly lit cafe and brought her eyes back to the clock. 10:59 PM. She was so, _so_ tempted to tell this girl that she'd already make a crappy impression by showing up at the last minute, but once again, she forced the bitter words down her throat and monotonously replied,"It's almost closing, so we can't really start the process right now. But I can let my manager know and you can give him a call, or just come in tomorrow. Before closing time."

The blonde beamed and fiercely nodded, chirping,"I'll be here tomorrow at 10 AM, sharp. My name is Addison, by the way, Addison Grier. Thank you..." She quickly leaned over to look for a name tag on the girl's shirt.

"Emily," the brunette finished, a tight-lipped smile making its way onto her face as the clock now read 11:06 PM.

"Nice meeting you, Emily." Addison beamed one last time before turning on her heels and skipping out of the doorway, the blonde curls of her hair bouncing with her steps, Emily watching until she disappeared into the Rosewood night. She breathed out a steady sigh; thank God, no more people.

"Ugh, she radiates too much sunshine," Spencer droned across the room from the couch. "Her vibrancy is at a level ten million."

Emily trudged over and lazily settled against Spencer's side on the leather couch, her head absentmindedly falling on the taller girl's shoulder as her heavy eyelids fell closed. The words Spencer had said didn't even stay in her train of thought, as the tire was settling on her brain. Emily softly spoke,"Sorry we didn't get to talk much, Spence. But my arms literally feel like they're about to fall off my body."

Spencer nodded and gently ran her fingers through Emily's hair, "It's okay. Anything was better than my mom dictating me into a college coma." She heard Emily lightly giggle.

XxX

Emily trudged through the dim hallway of her home, her shoes having been warily kicked off at the front door. She didn't know if her eyes were actually open or she was just letting her mind faithfully guide her to her room without running into any walls. She could almost feel the soft sheets of her bed, she just needed to make it a few more steps further. Just a _few_ more steps...

Her hands twisted the knob and she pushed the door open. And though her eyes were barely open and her mind was so tired she could be severely hallucinating right now, she looked at her bed to be met with a very poised Alison DiLaurentis, laying on her stomach with her eyes twinkling like the stars in the Rosewood night sky, as she met eyes with the visibly exhausted brunette. She wore a white cardigan with a pastel pink dress underneath, the dress cutting off _just_ high enough that Emily's eyes absentmindedly lingered there for a few seconds. Her pedicured feet were in the air, swinging back and forth in an innocent manner and she grinned at Emily. "Hi, Em."

Emily felt the smallest bit of butterflies begin to hover in her stomach once she fully came to realize that Ali was sitting— not even sitting, but laying on her bed. Even when she was so tired and her vision almost had her seeing three of Alison, a smile lit up her face as she watched a love-like glow radiate off of the blonde on her bed; her golden hair waved down her shoulders, it was practically sparkling. The dimples in her cheeks bloomed as she smiled that particular smile that always made Emily's hands and feet tickle. And Emily couldn't bear to look at her eyes; those eyes are what haunted her every minute she wasn't near Alison. And Alison knew how quickly Emily could fall for those pools of glimmering blue. She'd always gaze at Emily a little bit longer than she should, and the minute Emily dared to look back into Alison's eyes, she instantaneously found herself falling more and more for the girl she'd loved since, God, forever.

She momentarily realized she was too busy getting lost in the thought of Alison that she hadn't actually responded. "Hi, Ali."

Emily slowly neared the bed as Alison patted the spot next to herself, motioning for Emily to settle on the bed with her. The brunette softly flopped down on the bed, matching Alison's position, but with her head laying on the sheets. Her eyes drifted closed and she yawned,"How long have you been here, Ali? It's almost..." Emily paused to try to make an accurate guess and tiredly babbled," ... Like, 11:30."

"It's actually almost 12. Your mom let me in at 9, I told her I would just wait in your room until you got here. So I've just been patiently awaiting your arrival, and now you're finally here," Alison finished as she softly loosened Emily's ponytail until the brunette locks fell and washed over Emily's bronze shoulders. Alison's eyes crossed Emily's body once again and she frowned,"Baby, you're so tired."

Emily sighed in content as felt Alison's fingers running through her hair,"It was so busy today, oh my God. And then some girl came at the last minute and tried to apply for a job. Like, did you _not_ see the cafe hours before you walked in? ... Sorry for being so sleepy, my day has just been insane."

"Don't apologize, Em, it's not your fault," Alison soothed, her fingers now caressing the skin shoulder. "At least take off your work clothes so you're comfortable when you fall sleep. And I'm thinking you're going to be asleep pretty soon."

A yawn slipped from Emily's throat and she lightly mumbled against the blankets,"I'm not going to fall asleep if I'm talking to you."

Alison sat up and tugged lightly at the hem of Emily's shirt and made a disapproving noise. Emily groaned back at the blonde, flopping her arms outwards and lifted herself up just enough so that Alison could push the shirt up and over her head. A shiver ran through body as she suddenly felt Alison's finger run down the gentle dip of her back, pausing to loosen the brunette girl's bra. The garment was off in one swift motion, being set aside with the rest of the discarded clothing.

A breath left Emily's mouth as she felt Alison's hands sliding down her back, her palms soft and warm and literally, just what Emily wanted to feel. She felt another tug, this time on the hem of her jeans, sliding the tight material down her legs herself and sighing in content once again; no tight jeans, no shirt, just her and Alison.

A disrupting breeze graced her back and she lightly frowned as she felt Alison leave the bed, the bright lights in her room suddenly dropping away into darkness. The moonlight now shone through the bedroom window and the bed shifted again as Alison slid back next to her. Emily's body couldn't help but shiver when she felt Alison's bare front press against her back, warm breaths swaying across the back of her neck as Alison breathed in and out. She felt an arm slide around her waist, Alison whispering against the shell of her ear,"You know we're sleeping the wrong way, right?"

Emily mumbled back, undertones of tease but tire in her voice,"I don't think I have the energy for that tonight, Ali."

Alison lightly smacked Emily's hip and teased,"Not like _that_. We're sleeping at the foot of the bed."

"I don't wanna move," Emily whined.

"I didn't say we need too," Alison giggled, gently pressing her lips against Emily's ear in a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight, baby."

Emily barely managed back,"Goodnight, Ali," before slipping into a relieving sleep; the last thought that pervaded her mind was if Alison had taken off her tank top or not and why Alison always smelled like fresh vanilla.

* * *

Alison strode into The Brew with a refreshing look on her face; it'd been a long while since she could walk through Rosewood and didn't have a subconscious shadow lurking over her head. It had been absolutely dazzling outside; the sun was pouring out of the sky, the birds fluttering from the tops of buildings, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Out of the corner of her eye, she'd occasionally catch a person or two, or maybe five, stare a bit too long as she passed by. It made her wonder if it was because people still had those old posters and papers of her from years ago when she'd disappeared, or when she'd came back and been put in jail and the whole town wanted her gone for good. She shrugged off those thoughts and rolled her eyes, internally scoffing to herself,' _They'll get over it._ '

She'd been cordially invited to coffee with Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and maybe Emily (if she ever caught a break) to discuss summer plans: prepping for college, or maybe taking a trip to Spencer's lakehouse, or even going to Noel Kahn's parties to celebrate another year of surviving high school. Or when applied to just the five of them, just _surviving_ this year.

The blonde elegantly smiled at the trio and sat across from them onto the cafe couch, crossing her legs and smoothing out her floral skirt. Her teeth shined white as she greeted,"What's up?"

"So," Hanna began from next to Spencer, her sparkling blue eyes full of excitement. "I have an amazing idea. All of us and a trip to Cancun for a week."

Aria narrowed her eyes and turned to Hanna, pulling her cup of vanilla iced coffee away from her lips to backtrack,"Um, Han, are you forgetting that none of us have any Cancun money?"

"I said an _idea_. Doesn't mean we're actually going to do it," Hanna shrugged. Spencer's eyes roamed over the sentences of the book she was currently invested as she dipped into the conversation,"Saying that it's an idea implies that you want to take action to it."

"Read your Shakespeare, Spencer," Hanna lightly retorted.

"It's actually Emily Jane Brontë," Spencer slyly corrected, never taking her eyes off the page. Hanna flicked Spencer's arm, the brunette rolling her eyes and taking a sip her of her steaming caramel macchiato.

"Why don't we visit Ezra's cabin in North Philly? It's only two hours away from here, it has a lake and a hiking trail nearby. That could be pretty relaxing," Aria suggested.

Hanna jokingly dismissed,"Yeah, so you and Ezra can keep everyone else up at night while you're violating the cabin room? How about no."

Aria raised her eyebrows and riposted,"Oh, like you and Caleb haven't done the same thing to Spencer's Nana's couch."

" _Or_ we could wait and see what Em wants to do," Alison's voice broke the oncoming flare of words that was about to ensue, tilting her head and giving them a knowing look. Through the scattered people in the cafe, she searched until she laid eyes on Emily. Her chest fluttered as she took in the sight; God, Emily looked so perfect in every situation and it never made _any_ freaking sense to Alison. Just as a dreamy sigh left Alison's mouth, her mouth twisted downwards as she watched some _girl_ in an apron make her way up to Emily, come extremely close to Emily's personal bubble, motion to the storage room of the cafe, and ever so slowly slide her hand down Emily's arm before grinning again and disappearing into the back again.

Alison's chest twisted and she narrowed her eyes. Who the hell was _this_ bitch?

She quickly turned her head and inquired,"Who's the blonde girl working with Emily? Is she new?"

"I think her name is Addison or something. She showed up last night, right before Em closed The Brew and was applying for a job. Well, attempted to, anyways. I guess Ezra was feeling super generous, because she's definitely getting cozy behind the counter," Spencer granted.

Alison's eyes dipped as _Addison_ walked out again, laying her hand on Emily's arm again and handing her some napkins. "She seems... friendly," Alison chided, the bitter distaste and vex rolling off her tongue more sharply than she thought it sounded in her head. But she honestly couldn't help what emotions boiled through her when she was watching this _Addison_ girl make flirty eyes at Emily _._ And to be quite honest, Alison didn't find her that appealing. She was far too bouncy, like, could she please just _chill_ for a second? And she was was getting oh-so close to Emily, far too close for Alison's comfort. Her resemblance to Hanna's stepsister, Kate, was _above_ disturbing. And then it looked like she hadn't seen a hair brush in five years—

"Your claws are showing, Ali."

Alison pulled her eyes away from the cafe counter, whipping her head around at the sound of Spencer's amused comment. She wasn't surprised that she was visibly bothered, and she was secretly hoping that Addison would catch the icy stare she was shooting from across the room. She rose and smoothed out her skirt, then adjusted the collar of her sleeveless white button up shirt. Her lips curled into that infamous, pearly, trademark Alison DiLaurentis smile, and she treacherously responded,"Let's see if they're still sharp then."

With her white Tory Burch heels expensively clicking against the floor, Alison strutted through the customers on her way to Emily. She flipped her glowing blonde hair over her shoulder and stood quietly behind the person in front of her, waiting for him to finish his order. He stepped away and Emily immediately spoke,"Welcome to The Brew, what can I get for— Ali."

"Hi," Alison beamed. She watched the tense, professional Emily fall away and the brunette grinned back at her girlfriend. Emily's hand drifted out and she smoothed her thumb over Alison's knuckles, her heart wildly fluttering as she smiled so hard her face was aching. Alison laced their fingers together and Emily sighed in delight; Ali was so sweet to her. Emily teased,"Did you come here for your favorite frappucino or to see me?"

"No frappucino will ever be sweeter than you, Em," Alison adoringly smirked. And even though the statement was one clearly intended of love, Alison quickly shot her a wink and Emily couldn't help the red that flushed onto her face; Ali _loved_ being so risqué with her, it only made her heart beat faster. "You look so beautiful," Emily gushed, the compliment shyly falling from her mouth. A smile bloomed on Alison's face and she leaned a little over the counter, pressing her lips to Emily's cheek. Emily's shy smile grew wider as Alison bit her lip and whispered back,"And you look delectable."

Emily gently pushed Alison away by the shoulder and shot her a look; if she and Alison got any closer, the entire Brew would know _just_ how long Alison and Emily could hold their breaths while kissing.

With her thumb lazily swirling hearts onto the back of Emily's hand, Alison feigned in an innocent tone,"So, who's the new girl?"

Emily followed Alison's gaze as they both watched the curly headed blonde basically bouncing around the coffee shop, flashing her sunshine-smile at everyone who walked past and touching up tables and photos on the cafe wall. The brunette answered,"Addison. She's the girl I told you about last night, who came in one minute before closing. Apparently she's the perfect barista because she got the job overnight."

"It looks like she's really warming up to you," Alison muttered, a slight tinge of bitterness slipping into her voice, a tinge that Emily didn't catch. She only continued to swirl her thumb, tracing out the letters of her name into Emily's hand.

"She's a great employee, and she literally _never_ stops smiling. So I think she'll be a great addition to The Brew," Emily shrugged. Just as Alison was about to reply, the curly-headed blonde appeared literally out of _nowhere_ next to them, placing her hand on Emily's arm (with Alison's stare dead on said hand) and blooming,"Hey, Emmy, could we maybe let Ezra know that the paintings of the pie on the wall don't really match the whole professional theme?"

Alison's mouth dropped slightly open and she sharply narrowed her eyes. Did she just call her ' _Emmy_ '?

"I'll tell him, although, it's gonna be difficult to reason with him since he's crazy about pie," Emily chuckled.

Addison drew her forest green eyes to Alison, who was shooting a tight-lipped smile right back at her. She began a bright sentence,"And who is this stylish young lady?"

"I'm Alison, Alison DiLaurentis. Emily's best friend and girlfriend," Alison interjected, throwing _lots_ of emphasis on that last word. She put on the fakest smile her face would allow as she shortly glanced at Emily, who only had her eyebrows barely twisted in confusion at Alison's last-minute candor. Alison only grinned back at Emily; if only she knew how much she was near her breaking point inside, if _only_.

Addison's eyes grew wide and she chuckled with disbelief,"Wow, Emmy has a girlfriend? Who would've thought? Well, I must say, you two are quite the couple. You sure did hit the hot jackpot, Alison." Addison teasingly jabbed Alison in the shoulder before turning on her heel and whistling as she strode back into the kitchen.

"See? She's really sweet, right?" Emily inquired. Alison's smile instantly fell as she began to feel something acidic and menacing maneuvering its way into her chest. The feeling began pulsing throughout her body and she swore she could almost _see_ her skin turning green. She gritted her teeth and murmured back to Emily,"Yeah, sweet."

Sweet had never been so sour.

* * *

It had only been one week and two days later and Alison was _really_ frickin' tired of Addison. She was tired of her incessant giggling, her need to _always_ put her hand on Emily's arm whenever she came near her, and always, _always_ smile. Did her face not hurt from grinning all the time?

And it only bothered Alison more how Emily was so sweet to this girl, it was almost repulsive. Her stomach tossed and turned whenever Emily returned the smiles and poked Addison back and smiled so brightly at her and it all made Alison feel so empty inside. And the way Emily made her feel was just out of this world, and she hated to see it possibly being shared with some random blonde bitch from Kalamazoo.

Alison's brows dipped in annoyance as she heard Emily's phone vibrate from the bed once again and she heard Emily giggle again. This was the fifth time in the last ten minutes and who Emily was texting didn't even _need_ to be addressed. She'd invited Emily to her house for a change (instead of defiling Emily's room for the past three days) and she'd _planned_ on having a totally hot make out session, but instead, all Emily had done since Alison picked her up was giggle at the incessant texts coming from her phone. Alison simply gritted her teeth and continued mindlessly shuffling through her closet, her demeanor suddenly softening as she pulled something special off one of the hangers.

Emily's swim team jacket; she remembers the first time she saw Emily wear it, after one particular swim practice during their freshman year. Alison had walked Emily home in the cold, drizzling rain, and Emily had basically shoved her jacket at Alison, telling her that she would get sick if she didn't cover up. They stood at the front door, shivering and damp, and Emily desperately trying to hide how lovestruck she was for Alison. And Alison _knew_ how much Emily liked her; Emily _like-liked_ her, and Alison found it so adorable. Her hand had pushed a strand of Emily's dark hair behind her ear and she let her finger run down Emily's burning cheek before she turned on her heel and strutted away with a devious smile. Emily was so flustered for the next few days, and never actually got her jacket back.

Alison sighed to herself as she came back to the present and hanged the jacket back up. She slowly thought of how much her love for Emily being intruded upon by a teeny-bopper blonde airhead. And Emily was just _letting_ it happen. It was all just so annoying, she almost wanted to grab the nearest shovel and make that girl the New Bethany Young. _Almost_. Alison merely scoffed to herself,"Whatever."

The blonde continued pull out more clothing that no longer fit her taste, until she felt two arms slide around her waist; shivers instinctively ran down her spine as she felt a warm front press to her back through the opening of her sundress. Breaths flowed past her ear and Emily's voice softly spoke on her neck,"You've been in here for like, an hour, Ali. Come lay down with me before I leave."

Alison nearly forgot that goddamn _Addison_ had invited Emily to a movie. How much more repulsively charming could this girl get?

The blonde didn't falter, only sighing and turning in Emily's arms. She slid her own arms around Emily's neck and leaned her forehead against the brunette's, softly whining,"Why can't you stay here with me tonight?"

Emily nuzzled her nose against Alison's and amusedly spoke back,"I couldn't say no this time. Addison's been asking for the last two days and I promised her that we'd go tonight."

"Ugh, fine," Alison muttered, promptly pulling away from Emily's grasp and abruptly exiting the closet. Emily's brow furrowed in pure confusion as she watched Alison sit on the bed with a huff. "Is something wrong?..." Emily questioned, more so to herself than Alison.

"I don't know. Is there?" Alison quipped back.

Emily felt the sharp snark in Alison's tone and she briefly narrowed her eyes at the blonde, but then softly relented,"Ali, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me."

Alison looked up at Emily and took a deep breath, and had to let it out. "I don't really like Addison." A lot, actually, she didn't like Addison _a lot_. But she kept that part out just to be safe.

Emily stared back at her with the same expression, looking around the room before responding,"Um, is there any reason why?"

"She's just overly bouncy and she smiles _way_ too much, it's super creepy. And she's always super close to you, like, uncomfortably close. And she's always texting you, and always calling you. _All_ the time. It's one thing to be well-acquainted with friends but you don't see _me_ touching Spencer all the time. It's so overbearing. Honestly, she's just not the ideal friend for you," Alison briefly ranted. She'd also left out the parts where she thought Addison looked like Kate Randall's evil twin sister sent from creepiest depths of Philadelphia.

Emily placed a hand on her hip and asked,"So, what are you trying to say?..."

"I just think you'd be better off if you guys didn't talk as much," Alison lightly threw back.

The brunette shook her head, adjusting her leather jacket in Alison's mirror and chuckling,"Ali, baby, I think you're being a bit irrational."

Alison stood up from her bed, now slightly irritated because she knew _she_ wasn't being irrational, and jeered back,"I'm not being irrational, Em. I'm just saying that she's always near you, she never gives you any room to breathe. Everytime she comes near you, she's always touching you, and God, she's been texting you for the past hour and a half, don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

"Ali," Emily began, her voice a tone of warn,"Addison is just being nice. That's it. If I felt uncomfortable around her, I'd kindly let her know. She's just trying to get to know me."

"There's a difference between nice and clingy, Emily," Alison finished, her voice low with aggravation.

Emily turned to the blonde, looking clearly impatient and shot back,"Well, I'm still going out with her and I'm sorry if that bothers you but it's not really your choice. You can't just restrict me from hanging out with her because _you_ don't like her, Alison. And I'm not your possession you can just hold back when you don't like what you see. It's called being nice, and I know that can be a little hard for you sometimes but it's normal for most people."

With Emily's remark, Alison felt something burn inside of her, something sharp and something that made her so angry it was almost painful. She snapped back at the brunette,"Or maybe I don't like people getting so close to my girlfriend. And then _my_ girlfriend seems to enjoy it all the time. Addison might as well be your new girlfriend because the bitch sure as hell acts like it. God, I am so fucking sick of her and you just _let_ it happen, Emily. Every single time, you just let it happen as if I'm not right here."

Emily clenched her fists and ended in exasperation,"Okay, Ali, I'm going downstairs to wait for Addison. Call me when you're ready to make sense."

In two blinks, Emily had hastily exited the room in irritation, leaving a fuming Alison on the bed, her hands shaking at her sides. She was _so_ fucking angry, God, her blood was boiling with heated fury. Her chest burned as she breathed in and out and she was clenching her teeth so hard, she was sure they would fall out soon if she didn't let up. She felt like running, she felt like hitting something— _Addison_ , she felt like hitting _Addison_ square between her preppy little eyes. That country bumpkin had just came into her life and just fucked everything up as much as one fuck _could_ fuck up; Alison swore she was seeing red in her vision as she shakily breathed in and out, trying so hard not to completely lose her temper but the task becoming more and more difficult by the second.

When Alison suddenly heard a vibration come from her bed, it momentarily distracted her anger. It wasn't her phone either; it was Emily's. The brunette had not-so conveniently left it on Alison's bed when she marched out of Alison's room, and just to the blonde's luck, Addison's name had flashed on the screen.

Alison only read a bit of the first sentence before she felt what was left of her patience snap and shatter into billions of flaming pieces.

' _I don't think Alison would've enjoyed the movie_ ㈳7 _plus this is like our first date, but like bffs. we don't need awkward third wheels_ ㈳4㈳4㈳4'

Date? _Date_? Did this _bitch_ really just call it a _date_? Oh, _hell_ no.

Alison quickly slipped on her boots and grabbed her car keys. She was leaving; all she was seeing was pure red right now and she didn't know where she was going to go but she was just going to go there until she could think straight. Or else someone was going to end up seriously damaged tonight, emotionally and possibly physically.

She swung the door open, only to conveniently meet Emily standing right there.

They both locked gazes, Alison's eyes brewing a blue blizzard but a shadow of fire behind them. Alison bit her tongue as hard as she could to resist shouting at her visibly stressed girlfriend, and holy _hell_ , was it difficult. Emily's eyes were swirling with dark stress, and she sighed,"I need my phone."

Emily made to move into Alison's room, but was instead yanked into the room by Alison and pressed up against the door. Alison's hands gripped the brunette's shoulders, her nails digging into the leather of Emily's jacket. Emily quickly and impatiently started,"Ali, I'm not doing thi—"

"Shut up," Alison snarled. She tossed her keys somewhere and crushed her lips onto Emily's with haste and aggression, plunging her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily's body was stiff with confusion at first as Alison continued to kiss her, until she felt Alison's hands slide underneath her shirt and lightly scrape along her abdomen. And Emily's natural instinct began to take over, falling into the motions of Alison's lips and gripping the blonde's waist, lightly groaning into Alison's mouth with every kiss.

Alison slid the leather jacket off Emily and tossed it away as well, Emily lightly whimpering into her mouth as she felt the hot palms of Alison's hands sliding further and further up her abdomen. Alison licked and bit at Emily's own lips with an intensity so fierce, because she was livid right now and she _had_ to get this out, even if it meant leaving red scratches on Emily's stomach and potentially waking up her next door neighbors.

The blonde knew they needed to stop and talk instead and this wasn't going to solve anything other than the heat consuming both of their bodies, but Alison needed to get these feelings out, she _needed_ to or it would've been mass chaos for Rosewood that night. And Emily's skin felt so soft and warm on her fingers, there was no turning back now.

The blonde's lips dragged away from Emily's to kiss a hot trail down her neck as her hands pulled Emily's shirt off and flung it away, also quickly undoing the brunette's bra. Her hands cupped Emily's breasts, pulling and tugging at the buds and squeezing as her mouth attacked Emily's neck. She sucked hard at the spot right over Emily's pulse, watching the bruise begin to surface as she moved her lips further down. Emily's head fell back against the door as she felt Alison's hot mouth cover her nipple, the blonde groaning as she tasted the brunette's flesh. Her teeth grazed the bud, then sucked hard as Emily arched her back into Alison's mouth. Her hands slid into the blonde tresses, lightly panting into the air,"Ali."

Alison switched to the other breast, her tongue circling the nipple as her hands tugged at Emily's jeans. Alison lightly moaned against Emily's chest, pulling away to kiss Emily again. She panted against the brunette's mouth without opening her eyes,"Bed."

They stumbled across the floor in a blur of kissing and pushing until Emily's legs hit the edge of Alison's bed, the red-faced brunette falling backwards onto the black and white bed cover. She barely had time to open her mouth before Alison was on top of her, sliding her tongue in Emily's mouth and finally undoing the annoying button on Emily's skinny jeans. She yanked them down the long, tan legs and pulled away from Emily's mouth, her blonde hair raining over hers and Emily's faces. Emily's eyes bore back into hers and Alison paused for second to take in the sight of her girlfriend; Emily looked lost, and honestly, Alison was just as lost as her. Lost in this moment, lost in anger, but above it all, she was so, so lost in Emily. Her thought process was broken right now, and all she could really think is that she needed to let Emily know she was all she needed in this world; nobody else, but Alison.

Emily's hands threaded into Alison's hair and the blonde's hand slid down her abdomen and underneath her lace panties. Emily's legs were trembling now as Alison took no time and slipped her fingers inside of Emily's wet heat, smiling as she felt Emily's body writhe underneath her. She lowered mouth to her Emily's neck, kissing the crimson bruise she'd earlier left and tempted to make another mark right below it as her fingers slipped in and out of Emily. Her thumb circled the girl's clit and Emily whimpered and pushed against Alison's hand, desperate for more of the blonde's touch. Alison's mind was blurry with heat and anger as she whispered all she wanted to say into the brunette's ear. "Mine."

Alison pushed deeper into Emily's velvet flesh and growled against the brunette's reddened ear,"You are all mine." She let the rage, the envy, the pure vex she held in her system flow into the movements of her hand, her fingers plunging to depths she'd hope Emily would feel at the ends of her fingers and the tips of her toes. Emily writhed and jerked against her body, her hands gripping onto the material of the sheets. Emily's panties were hastily pulled down her legs by Alison and thrown to the side with a huff. They were getting in Ali's way and were only blocking her from going all the way; she wanted to be as deep as she and Emily could both fathom right now.

With nimble movements and her fingers still so, _so_ deep in Emily, Alison pushed her body and shifted so that a frail, panting Emily was on top and she was below the brunette girl, her sapphire eyes burning with envious rage and narcissistic passion. Alison had changed her daily life for the better of everyone and she meant it; no more insults, no more hiding, and definitely no more lies. But she couldn't help feel her blood boil back to its old ways when she saw Emily with that— that _girl_ , that girl who liked to swoop Emily away from her, and touch her hair, and brush her fingers down Emily's arm. And Alison _knew_ that Emily wouldn't leave her for a girl she'd only met a week and a half before, but her mind still clawed and screamed _mine, mine, mine._

"Ali— she's going to be here soon," Emily strained to get out as her hips moved in their own pervasion and her nails digging into sheets that were bunched on either sides of Alison. Her thoughts were practically at a civil war with her body; she knew she should stop because Addison was showing up soon but _God_ , Ali felt so good inside of her. She jerked against Alison's hand, hips lurching back and forth as Alison leaned up and gnawed at Emily's lower lip.

Alison lured against the girl's mouth,"I don't care. I want her to hear how much I love you." She slowed the movements of her hand and brought Emily's hips to a painfully slow rock, her fingers sliding in and out of Emily's feverish body so easily but so tenderly. She swirled her tongue in Emily's mouth, Emily desperately clinging back to the girl's lips with her own. The brunette broke away to moan into the nighttime as the blonde's thumb pressed against her clit; Alison was visibly livid right now but Emily was just as stuck in the moment and her body was on _fire_. All she felt was Alison rapidly plunging inside of her, with her mind and thoughts scattering back and forth and her heartbeat going insane. Alison kissed the girl's lips again with an almost painful intensity, biting and snarling against Emily's mouth,"I want everyone to hear, and I want everyone to know. How tight you are, and how wet you are, and how beautiful you are when you come all over my fingers... all for me."

" _Fuck_ , Alison," Emily rasped, her legs shuddering against Alison's body. She could tell Alison was extremely set on defiling her in the most vulgar ways possible right now, and she definitely didn't give two flying fucks whether someone walked in or not. In the moments when her eyes weren't squeezed shut, she'd been looking into Ali's eyes; they were glazed over with fire and conceit. And she kept on going, as if Addison weren't mere minutes away from her house and could knock at any moment. In fact, Alison had a devious, scheming look in her eye— Emily could tell that the thought of getting caught by someone only aroused Alison's intentions even more. She did want to say something, she _really_ did, but she couldn't get the words out over the moans that shot out of her throat every time Ali curled her fingers.

"Oh, _God_ ," Emily whimpered as she felt a burn begin to form in her lower body. Alison pulled Emily to her lips by the neck, her tongue grazing across the brunette's bottom lip. The blonde grasped Emily's breast, scraping against the nipple as her lips sucked on Emily's neck. Emily panted and grasped Alison's shoulders as the burning began to pulse throughout her body. Holy _fuck_ , Alison was about to kill her.

"God, you feel so good when you come, Emily," Alison groaned into the girl's neck, feeling Emily tighten around her fingers. Emily's head came up and she squeezed her eyes shut, her lips parting and a silent moan. God, _God_ , God. Her breaths trembled and she ground down on Alison's hand, Alison's thumb pressing harder onto her clit and Emily clutching onto the blonde's shoulders for dear life. Alison thrust faster into Emily's flesh, the brunette riding Alison's hand and panting the blonde's name as she felt herself clenching, her throat choking up as the moans tried to escape. Her body was fiercely shaking as she leaned down and buried her face in Alison's neck, whimpering,"Ali."

Alison curled her fingers and pushed hard, searing into Emily's ear,"Come for me, baby." Alison's voice _completely_ did it in and Emily felt herself let go.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Loud, raspy moans began to fall from Emily's throat as her hips jerked and much like Alison, right now, she didn't really care _who_ the hell was at the door right now and _who_ heard her breathlessly moaning. All she wanted right now was for Ali to keep plunging inside of her and whispering vulgar profanities in her ear. All she wanted right now is for Alison to keep kissing her until her vision was cluttered with stars. And all she _needed_ right now is to keep riding Alison's fingers until she couldn't feel her legs.

Breaths mixed with moans panted out of Emily's mouth as she dug her nails into the blonde's shoulders, her body shuddering against Alison. Alison just didn't stop and kept thrusting deep and fast into Emily, wanting to make this final part last as long as she could. She whispered into Emily's ear,"Keep going, baby. Fuck, you feel so good." Emily cried out against Alison's neck, the blonde's low voice like burning silk in her ears, and God, Alison was trying to _kill_ her. Her heart was about to beat right out of her chest and Alison was completely relentless, kissing and biting and plunging and sending Emily's body into a sensational frenzy.

Emily slanted her lips up against Alison's and harshly groaned into the blonde's mouth, Alison's free hand sliding through her hair. She swore she felt tears of pleasure slip out of the corners of her eyes as she felt her body clenching around Alison's fingers, the blonde slowing her thrusts. Emily's body trembled against Alison's and her heart was wildly beating, trying to keep up with her as she was still whimpering into Alison's mouth, Alison's hand coming up to attempt hold her hips still, but leaving her fingers buried deep inside Emily.

Breathless, Alison pulled away from Emily's lips. Her eyes stormed with grey and blue, and stared back at a rogue-eyed Emily. Her voice raspy and her eyes boring into Emily's, she finished,"Mine."

Alison pulled her fingers from Emily so slowly, it was torturous, teasingly sliding two fingers along Emily's center and circling her clit as the brunette's body twitched in response. Emily kept her eyes fixed on Alison's and for a second, as the sound of calming breaths filled Alison's bedroom, she saw through the storm clouds and the ferocity. All she was Alison; in the blonde's mind and what emotions were truly running through her body right now. And Emily really _saw_ what Alison was feeling, and her heart instantly panged because she knew she had been oblivious the entire time.

Emily slid off of Alison to lay beside her, and pressed her forehead against the blonde's. It was quiet for several minutes, the sounds of slowing breaths filling the room. Emily gazed into Alison's eyes and softly spoke,"I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Alison immediately shook her head,"You don't need to be sorry, Em. If anything, I'm sorry. For everything." They were silent for a moment again as Emily softly glided her hand up and down Alison's arm, the blonde then continuing,"I just felt _so_ pissed when I saw you with her. The way you smiled at her and the way she was always so close to you just drove me insane. I'm just so afraid of losing you again, Em. There's so much that I've lost already and I don't even want to imagine what it'd be like without you. It was the worst feeling I've ever experienced, not knowing whether or not I'd ever see you again. I just... I got jealous over that girl and it just made me so..."

Emily softly brushed her lips against Alison's and softly spoke back,"It's okay. I guess I have been paying way too much attention to her... I never meant to make you feel like that, Ali."

Alison drew her eyes away from Emily's as she murmured,"I know you didn't. Whenever I saw you with her..." Alison trailed off into silence, a bitter feeling enveloping her chest. It was getting harder to get these words out and her throat felt like closing up. It felt like she was cold and alone and vulnerable and numb, and she absolutely _hated_ it with all her might.

The blonde shook her head in self-disappointment, quietly sighing,"Sometimes I'm just a selfish bitch and I don't even realize it." And she genuinely _tried_ not to be a nasty, controlling bitch, and she could definitely say she'd improved over the past few months, with the help of Emily, of course. But it was moments like these where something would spark a flare inside of her and she couldn't stop the bitchy fireworks from lighting up the sky.

"But I know you did it out of love," Emily reassured, lacing her fingers with Alison's under the sheets.

Alison squeezed Emily's hand and responded in remorse,"Yeah, but I also took it out on you. All because I'm so afraid of you leaving me."

Alison felt Emily's hand settle on her cheek, and her chin was nudged upwards until Alison was looking deeply into her eyes. "Ali, nobody will ever, _ever_ replace you. You don't ever have to be jealous of anyone because I'm yours, and because every part of me belongs to you and just you. I love you, Alison, and only you. There's nobody in this entire town, or this entire world for that matter, who will ever make me feel the way you do, because I'm always going to be yours just as much as you're mine. God, I'm so in love with you and everything about you, Ali, no one is ever going to change that for me. I used to daydream about loving you the way I do, but it's _finally_ real now and I can finally tell you that I love you without being afraid to say it. I love _you_ , Ali."

Emily's eyes glimmered with truth and Alison felt tears brimming in her eyes. Emily's sincerity had Alison speechless, so the blonde did what she thought was the best response. She slid her hands into Emily's hair and pressed her lips onto Emily's, pouring all her emotions into the kiss as she murmured against her girl's lips,"I love you so much, Emily. God, I love you." Alison's heart was beating fast as she kissed Emily with all the love she had, making sure Emily felt every 'I love you' Alison wanted to say in the kiss. Her legs were tangled with Emily's and her breaths were slow and deep as she softly moved her lips against the brunette's and her chest was fluttering with lovestruck butterflies and this moment couldn't _possibly_ be anymore perfect right now.

Until they needed air, that is. Emily finally pulled away from Alison's mouth, panting with a delicate smile on her face. Her eyes were shimmering with love and she softly asked,"Are we okay?"

"More than okay," Alison lovingly replied, her thumb grazing over Emily's bottom lip. Her face grew into a light smirk as she brought her thumb up, dabbing at the corners of the brunette's eyes. Emily looked confused for a second, until Alison amusedly said,"You started crying earlier."

"It just felt really good. Really, _really_ good," Emily shyly giggled, a rush of red blooming on her face. She _thought_ she felt tears but she didn't actually feel them fall. But to be honest, though, she didn't feel anything but Alison, and _only_ Alison at the moment.

"I think it's hot," Alison grinned, pulling Emily back on top of her. Emily's eyes grew darker and she mimicked Alison's smile, biting her bottom lip. The blonde leaned in, ready to kiss her perfect girlfriend until she couldn't breathe again, her lips only mere inches away...

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Oh _crap_ , Addison," Emily quickly whispered. She groaned as her head fell into Alison's neck,"I totally forgot she was at the door."

"I would've forgotten too if I were coming that hard," Alison purred into Emily's ear.

Emily gave Alison a look and ignored the feeling that shot between her legs, moving off of the blonde to retrieve her scattered clothes. "I guess I better go and tell her the movie thing is off, huh?"

"Actually, I think I'll go tell her, since you're naked and I'm not. Plus, I'd like to, you know... set things _straight_ with her." Alison motioned to her sundress, which she never even bothered to take off during their escapade and gave Emily a perky smile. Emily's eyes widened because she _knew_ that smile all too well and that smile was one that had trouble written _all_ over it. The brunette cautiously started,"Ali, I can talk to her."

"Nope, you're naked," Alison sprang up and tugged Emily (who was, indeed, still very naked) by her waist back onto the bed, the blonde lunging for the door. She grinned with innocence and shrugged,"I'm just gonna talk to her, Em, that's it."

Emily strangled out from the bedroom as Alison darted down the stairs,"Ali, _be_ nice!"

Alison snickered to herself as she stepped off the last stair,"Oh, I'll be _more_ than nice." Alison's eyes fluttered with deviance; she was about to give Addison a bit of the relentless DiLaurentis charm.

The blonde stopped in front of the front door, running a hand through her hair (although, she briefly contemplated leaving it like it was so Addison could see that she and Emily had been having amazing sex only moments before), straightening her dress out, and clearing her throat. She opened the front door, tilted her head and smiled so large, it was almost wicked. "Hello, Addison."

Addison sheepishly looked at Alison, her eyes momentarily darting away from the girl's intimidating stare. She looked tired and her frizzy hair was more frizzy than usual, and she was rocking back and forth on her heels. She awkwardly began,"Hi, Alison. Do you know if Em is still—"

"It's Emily, not Em. But listen, Addison." Alison opened the door wider and continued,"As you already might've known, which you probably do since you spend every second of your day texting her, Emily and I have been together for a few months now. And I feel like you and I need to come to an understanding."

Addison looked oh-so confused and it only humored Alison more. Addison responded,"I don't really get what you mean..."

Alison stepped closer to the visibly paranoid girl until she was right in her face. "What I mean _Addison_ is that I'm politely asking you to back off. All the touching and the texting with the little heart emojis and the nicknames, are things reserved for me. And _only_ me." Addison shifted backwards but Alison only stepped right into her face again, scowling while speaking darkly,"From this day on, you'll stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. You can be nice, but make sure it's not flirting. And don't you _dare_ forget that Emily is completely taken by her loving girlfriend, Alison DiLaurentis, who will get rid of anything or _anyone_ who gets in her way."

Alison's scowl simply vanished as she flashed Addison smile and finished,"Okay?"

Addison gaped at Alison, the peachy color that she always sported now drained from her face. She weakly stuttered,"Um, okay..." She gulped and croaked,"Is Emily still coming to the movie?"

Alison fluttered her eyes and held back a rather evil laugh, smiling at Addison. "Oh, trust me, Emily already came for tonight."

Addison gave her a blank look back. "What?"

"Goodnight, Addison." Alison gave the girl one short wave, smiling brightly before slamming the front door shut in her face. Alison sighed in delight; she wasn't a _complete_ bitch, right? She thought she held her ground pretty well, considering she wanted to rip that girl to shreds only a week ago. Verbally and physically, in the most painful ways possible. But she'd pushed the bitch back. A little bit, anyways.

She turned on her heel, ready to return to her bedroom and tell Emily she'd resolved any conflicts with Addison and then continue an amazing night of amazing sex, when she found the brunette standing right in front of her. Her arms were crossed and she had an eyebrow raised, and to Alison's disappointment, she'd managed to find her jeans and one of Ali's T-shirt. Alison grinned at the brunette's disapproving look and sheepishly asked,"How much did you hear?"

Emily kept her arms crossed and retorted,"Emojis? Really, Ali?"

"At least I was nice like you said. I could've gone full-blown bitch mode on her, but I didn't. Because I love you." Alison gave Emily a cheesy smile, and Emily couldn't resist wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and smiling back. Emily sighed,"She's probably going to be terrified coming to work tomorrow."

Alison pulled Emily closer by her waist as they backed up against the door. Alison smirked,"Then that means I got my point across."

Emily cringed as she added,"Also, was telling her that I already ' _came for tonight_ ' necessary?"

The blonde smirked widely and confessed,"Okay, that part was totally an accident. I do love telling people how glorious our sex is, though."

"Speaking of that, I never even got my turn," Emily whispered, pressing closer to Alison as she brushed her nose against the blonde's. Alison's eyes darkened as she felt that Emily hadn't bothered to put a bra on, the brunette's nipples pressing against Alison's dress. A small moan escaped Alison's lips as Emily rubbed up against her, the twinkling playfulness in Emily's eyes turning darker at Alison's low noise.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Ali. And you're all mine," Emily rasped in Alison's ear, pinning Alison's hands above her head against the door as her other hand daringly slid down Alison's abdomen. Alison felt herself instantly be overcome with want; she loved when Emily cursed, it was so hot. The blonde's eyes swirled with lust as her lips neared Emily's and she breathed back,"Yes."

Her hands pulled up Alison's sundress and she pressed her lips on the blonde's. Emily repeated Alison's exact words from earlier, and there had never been a more correct moment in her life and she whispered onto Alison's mouth,"Mine."

* * *

 **Woo, this is officially the longest oneshot I've ever written, but it was totally worth it. I really liked writing this (mainly because I absolutely love writing Bitchy Alison), and I hope you all enjoyed it too. Hopefully there's epilogue to this, depending on my level of procrastination and the amount of hours I stay up at night. Reviews would be greatly welcomed, because I love reading them. They're like presents in the shape of words.**

 **Thank you for reading, watch the PLL season premiere June 2nd, reviews are appreciated, and in the words of Shay Mitchell herself, Hashtag Emison.**


End file.
